Baby Of Mine
by Shellie4
Summary: Steph still cares for Hunter, even after everything she’s done to him. Will he forgive her when he learns her little secret? Takes Place after the baby lie.


Title: Baby Of Mine

Author: Shellie

Category: Hunter/Steph

Disclaimer: None of the WWF (now WWE) wrestlers belong to me.

Summary: Steph still cares for Hunter, even after everything she's done to him. Will he forgive her when he learns her little secret?

Rating: K

I got a bit bored of writing normal stories and decided to try writing one in first person perspective. It takes place not long after the whole baby lie.

_Wow. I can't believe it. I thought I was over him. How stupid was I? But it doesn't matter. None of it does. He hates me, I'm sure of it. I just wish he could have seen it from my perspective. Everything I did, I did because I love him, even though I'll never admit it. Why did I have to lie? I was just so scared that I was going to lose him, but in the end I did anyway. It was my own fault and now he won't even look at me. When he does, I see the hate in his eyes and it hurts. I miss him and sometimes I wish he felt the same way, but I know he doesn't. If only I could tell him the truth. If he knew that I was actually pregnant and that it wasn't a lie, he would accuse me of sleeping with another man to trap him or something like that. I don't think I could handle that. Not again._

"Ooh, sorry," I said, as I bumped in to someone.

I looked up and saw Hunter staring back at me. I quickly looked away. He took a step back and stood there uncomfortably. Since neither one of us was saying anything, I decided to go first.

"Well, uh, how are you?"

Hunter laughed.

"You really want to know how I am?"

I nodded.

"Fine, I guess. And you Steph?"

"Honestly, I've been better."

There was more silence until Hunter finally said, "Why are you being nice all of a sudden? What game are you playing at?"

That hurt. I try to talk to him and he thinks I'm up to something.

"I was just trying to talk to you. I wanted to know how you are."

Hunter looked suspicious.

'He doesn't trust me,' I thought to myself. 'And why should he when all I do is lie?'

I felt tears come to my eyes. Damn! I didn't want to cry in front of him.

"Steph?"

His voice brought me out of my thoughts and I realised that tears were streaming down my cheeks. I tried to stop them, but it was like a river. Pregnancy hormones, I guess.

Hunter was at my side, concern in his eyes. Just seeing that made me cry even harder. Before I knew it, he had pulled me into his arms. It felt so safe and...right. I missed his touch. I didn't want him to let go. But he did.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Looking down, I nodded. I couldn't tell him the truth. I know him too well.

There was an awkward moment of silence before Hunter cleared his throat.

"Then I, uh, better go."

I nodded.

"Are you, um, going to be okay?"

Smiling a fake smile, I said "Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks."

Why is it so cold between us?

'You know why,' I told myself. 'You lied. You lied to the man you love and now he will never forgive you.'

Thinking that, I just wanted to burst into tears again. Out of nowhere there was a sharp pain in my abdomen. Crying out, I stumbled forward, grabbing Hunter's arm to stop myself from falling over.

"Steph? Are you okay?"

Taking a deep breath, I forced myself to calm down. I couldn't get too upset, it wasn't good for the baby. Though I should probably go see my doctor, to make sure that everything was alright. Hunter was still looking at me, confusion on his face.

"I'm okay. I just haven't been feeling to well lately. I should probably go to my doctor, make sure everything's okay."

Hunter narrowed his eyes at me.

"You're just playing again, aren't you? To try and get sympathy from me. Damnit Steph, why don't you just leave me the hell alone."

With that, Hunter walked off, not even bothering a backwards glance.

It felt like someone had knocked the wind out of me. I had to struggle to catch my breath. It shouldn't surprise me though. Hunter would never believe anything I said ever again. There was no way that he was going to believe me about the baby.

Placing a hand across my abdomen, I slowly stroked it, hoping that somehow the baby could sense my love for it.

"Guess it's just you and me now," I said out loud, as if it could hear me.

I knew at that moment that I would be raising this baby on my own. Hunter or no Hunter, I was going to make sure this baby had everything it could ever want. I would tell Hunter, and if he didn't believe me, then that was his loss. He would be missing out on one of the most amazing things. Our child.

THE END

A/N: Okay, really crappy ending, but I totally lost inspiration for this story.


End file.
